


Its Just Another Part of Me

by 007black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, MWPP, Marauders, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/007black/pseuds/007black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus changed over the summer, he knew questions would be asked but that didn't bother him, it was better than being reminded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its Just Another Part of Me

Remus Lupin sat in the marauders compartment as usual, but was the first one of the marauders to arrive, so he reached into his bag, to pull out the newest potion book, that had been required to buy. Minuetes later though, he was interrupted by James Potter and Petter Pettigrew stumbling into the compartment laughing about some prank they probably just pulled.

 

  "Wotcher Remus!" James said as he slid into the seat across from him. "Where'd your hair go? Asked jokingly as he reached across to ruffle the little hair I had left on my head. 

 

   "Got a bit hot durring the summer Jim, decided to fix that." Remus said after swatting away James hand. "Anywho, what were you guys laughing about?" After that they continued on normal conversation, from latest pranks they had pulled to how their summers had been. About fifteen minuetes into the conversation Sirius Black, Hogwarts hottest man slipped in to compartment, and sat next to Remus, just as the train started its engine and was rumbling away from platform 9 3/4. 

 

   "Whoah Remus, nice buzz you have going on there." Sirius whispered as he leaned back to get a better look at his best friend, giving him a questioning eye, and then winking while he did his award winning grin. "Why'd ya do it, I liked your long tawny locks?"

 

   "Oh, you know, that look got boring, decided I needed a change, plus it was quite hot this summer." He said casually breaking eye contact with Sirius and looking around at his fellow marauders. "I didn't think it looked that bad," actually Remus thought it looked hideous, but it was better that having the reminder. "I even asked my dad to charm the clippers, so they'd work in Hogwarts, so I could keep the look fresh. Oh and just a warning I do know where you sleep at night so if you do me wrong, poof, you're hair might be a little shorter." He smirked as he twirled the object around in his hand. Now, he wasn't much for revenge, or getting angry in the first place, but being a hormonal werewolf can change things. 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

  The sorting ceremony was quite nice, Lily Evans had come over to say hi, and kiss her boyfriend James on the cheek. Before she went back go her friends she had leaned down and whispered that Margret Boore though that Remus was looking hotter than before. Margret, was a fellow Gryfindor, and had had a crush on Remus for some time now. Remus looked after Lily and her retreating back as she went to her friends, the the plump blonde, Margaret winked at him, and Remus turned away blushing. 

 

  "Oooh Remmy has a little crush eh? Sirius said as his nose was now touching Remus' own, looking him straight in the eye. 

 

    Remus blushed again, pulling away from Sirius' ice grey glare. 'Yeah, I do, but not on her.' The voice in Remus' head scowled, causing Remus to frown. 

 

  "Hey." Sirius said softly, grabbing his chin to pull him back. " You okay?" Sirius' cold stare turning into a comforting one as he analyzed Remus' face. Finding what he was looking for, he turned back to James and Peter, saying " We're heading back to the dorms yeah?" Turning back to Remus and grabbing his arm to pull him through the great hall doors. They walked in silence, until they reached the fat lady, and Sirius spoke up to give the password, and walked right passed the fire pit, and right up to the 5th year dormitory.  

 

  "Okay, I get it, I'm  dangerous, I could hurt her, I'm not good enough, she doesn't really want me, I'm not even good looking, when she finds out, she'll run. Blah,blah,blah. But Remus John Lupin, look me in the eye, yes you are dangerous one night a month, when not locked up, if she were smart enough she would stay away said nights of the year, I personally think she's not good enough for YOU! Not the other way around, you're smart, handsome, kind and funny, and if she doesn't like you then she's missing out, and even if she does run, which I doubt she will, no ones scared of you Remus, you fold your socks, forbid me for not screaming. Okay? You can be loved, and you can love too." Sirius shouted shaking Remus by his shoulders, and pulled him into a hug, reaching up a hand to stroke the fuzz on the back of his head. No one had to know we are both big saps. "Why'd ya really cut it all off?" 

 

    "The wolf" Remus mumbled, but repeated him self after Sirius gave him a questioning look. "The wolf, my dad put an indestructible camera in the caged area the keep me in, and after I came to it the next morning, he showed me what it looked like, it didn't bother me at first, but the next full moon, I was able to free myself out of the cage, and on my hunt, I killed a family of rabbits, then was able to break into my house and almost kill my parents, I almost killed my parents, Sirius, my dad had to stun the wolf until the sun rose, the next morning they said they'd forgiven me, and and they still loved me, the nightmares still happened and when ever I looked in a mirror, I didn't see myself, i saw the tawny hair on the wolf's face reminding me of who I am, so after one particular gruesome nightmare I snuck into the bathroom, grabbed my dad's clippers and took a chunk of hair and shaved it off. In the morning off course, i had to explain to my parents, so they took me to a barber so i could get it properly cut, and evened out, because i had done a really horrible job the night before. After my dad got home from work, he pulled me into a hug and showed me how he had bought and charmed some clippers to work in Hogwarts. The wolf will sill have its long fur, but my head won't, I know i look really bad, but it was worth it, the nightmares stopped, and I see me again in the mirror." Remus explained while rummaging through his trunk, for the picture of the wolf and handing it to Sirius. It was a picture of a long tawny haired wolf, but if you looked closely you could tell it was a werewolf, Remus as a wolf, with his bright golden eyes searching for prey. Sirius leaned in and wiped away a lone tear on Remus' face, pulling him into yet another hug. 

  "Oh Remus, I love you, you know that alright, I know we cant be nothing but friends, but I promise you, we will get through this together." Sirius leaned in more to place a soft kiss on those lips, pulled away smiled and looked Remus in the eye, as Remus pulled in for another kiss.

  "I love you too" 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

   By the end of the year, the marauders had grown closer, especially Remus and Sirius who seemed happier as well, Sirius had helped, when Remus' hair got to long for his liking, but now it was almost back to its normal length thanks to Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, their Moony was feeling better again. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay first fic, this came to me while i was half alseep, oh well ill post it anyways.


End file.
